Broken Promises
by Ozera's Girl
Summary: Rose and Christian get caught in a compromising position by Lissa and Dimitri and leave court, 3 years later they have teamed up and formed a band but it all unravels when one night they are forced to face their past. Please Vote on my pole.
1. She's So Gone

_**Hey guy's it's been so long since I've posted last but I'm trying it's really hard and a lot of you are probably thinking 'no it's not' but you probably got a lot more imagination than me but can you please tell me what you think, HONESTLY I don't care if you don't like it but could you tell me what I'm doing wrong or why you don't like it Thanks**_

Summary 

**So I know this story has probably been done before but I liked it and wanted to write my own, I don't want to give anything away but Rose and Christian get caught in a compromising position by Lissa and Dimitri and leave court, 3 years later they have teamed up and formed a band but it all unravels when one night they are forced to face their past. Don't really know where it's set but the queen wasn't killed, Rose never went to jail, Lissa still found out about Jill.**

Chapter 1

**LPOV **(Lissa's Point Of View)

I was sitting in my room practising spirit with Adrien with Dimitri and Eddie standing against the wall when Jill, my sister, I still can't get over that and it's been 3 years, came running in the room.

"Turn on the TV, turn on the TV" Jill yelled

"What, why?" Adrien asked whilst I turned the TV on

"MTV" Jill said excitedly

"Okay Okay" I said smiling

"Now Please welcome, for the very first time…." The announcer said

"…Broken Promises" **(Might change if someone can think of a better name cause let's face it, my name sucks)**

Jill was smiling but I still didn't get it until I saw who it was come out on stage and start singing. Rose.

_Insecure, in her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away, learned to fly_

_If you want her back gotta let it shine_

_So it looks like the jokes on you_

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's your own fault now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see _

_The girl I use to be_

_Cause she's, she's so gone_

_Here I am, this is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked, are you mad_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_She's so gone, like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby this is me_

_She's so gone…_

_She's so gone…._

_So long, she's so gone_

_(Yeah yeah yeah)_

"Hi guy's I'm Rose Mazar and we're Broken Promises, check us out at our next concert in LA" Rose said smiling

"Stay tuned, for an exclusive interview with the band members of Broken Promises" The announcer said smiling as it went to a commercial

We were all silent, until Jill squealed making us all jump.

"Can we go, Please Please Pleasssssssseeeee" Jill wined

"Eddie book the tickets, looks like we're going to LA" I said smiling and Jill threw her arms around me saying

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think, the next chapter will be in RPOV.**

**Ozera's Girl**

**Xx**_  
><em> 


	2. LA

Chapter 2 **RPOV**

"God Rose, could you take any longer, we're going to miss our concert" Marie wined

"I can't find my bloody shoes" I growled frustrated

"Under the bed, now hurry up" Marie said

"FOUND THEM" I yelled and Marie rolled her eyes

"Come on," she said pulling me out of my room

I grabbed my phone and keys and we made our way downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

"We're going to be late" Mark said looking at his watch and I rolled my eyes

"We have two hours, we'll be fine" I told him, we walked out the front door where a black limo sat waiting for us, we hoped in and the other three band mates were there, Nick Mazar, Danielle Voda, Mark Skeltzy, Marie Ivoshkov and Christian Ozera.

After me and Christian left court we met up with my dad and turns out I have an older brother I never knew about, we met some people along the way and for some unknown reason decided to form a band.

"Well you took your time" Christian said smiling as I sat next to him

"Oh shut up" I said putting my shoes on

"How you feeling?" Chris asked and I sighed

"Alright, better than this morning at least" I said with a smile playing on my lips and he nodded

We made small talk until we arrived at the stadium which was already packed with people, we parked around the back and walked inside. We went to our dressing room to start getting ready, I wore a pink frilly mini skirt with black fish neck stockings with a black and red top and had writing right over my breasts that said 'I got it from my mama' I know original but when I saw it I just had to buy it. We were all wearing the same kinds of colours, the girls were wearing skirts whilst the boys all wore jeans, by the time we had gotten dressed and had our make up on it was time to go on.

"You ready Rose?" Marie asked smiling

"Always," I said smiling back

'_Now please put your hands together for the one, the only BROKEN PROMISES,' _the announcer said and the crowd went wild as we all ran on stage smiling, I went up to the mike

" Hey Los Angelos how's everyone doing tonight?" I yelled into the mike and they screamed, I laughed

"You'se ready to rock tonight?" I smiled as they screamed

"I can't hear you" I said and they screamed even louder

"Okay so this first song I wrote when we first started the band, sing along if you know the words"

Nick started played the drums and Chris started played the guitar whilst Marie played base.

'We're not gonna be just a part of their game, we're not gonna be just the victims' I sang into the mike

_Their taken our dreams and they tear them apart_

_Till everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go _

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

When we first left court me and Chris rented a hotel and I just needed to get everything out and words started forming in my mind so I wrote them down and they turned into a song, Chris was the first one that I let hear me sing.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

That was true when I was growing up that's what everyone said especially Stan, he always said that I was a nightmare and I'd never make it in this world, well look at me now bitch.

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

I've gone against everything I've grown up with, I've thrown away the lesson that was drilled into our heads ever since I can remember '_They come first' _so in a way I was going against the entire Moroi world.

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us _

_We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go _

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

I looked to the front row and smiled but my smile dropped when I saw who was in the front row, the people I never thought I'd ever see again. There in the first row stood Vasilissa Dragomir, Adrian Ivoshkov, Dimitri Belikov, Eddie Castle and Mia Rinaldi. The bond started to flutter in my mind like it had just woken up from a long sleep.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting,_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit out your insults_

_But nothing you says gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you win_

I could slowly start to feel Lissa's emotions and to say she was shocked would be an understatement.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

I sang this last verse looking straight into Lissa's eyes and blocked the bond, so I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

As I finished singing the crowd started screaming and I laughed

"Okay guy's be back soon" I yelled as we ran off stage to get dressed, I got dressed into a leather shirt that ended just under my breasts and low riding leather pants with some knee high boots, we were all wearing leather for this song and were all showing quite a lot of skin. As we ran back on stage Chris yelled into the mike

"So Rose tell us, who owns your heart?" I smiled and turned around and Marie and Danielle said into the mike

_R-O-C-K mafia_

I started singing the rest.

_Creation shows me what to do_

_I'm dancing on the floor with you_

_And when you touch my hand_

_I go crazy….yeah yeah_

I took the mike and slowly started walking around the stage. With a few of the male dancers around me.

_The music tells me what to feel_

_I like you now but is it real_

_By the time we say goodnight_

_I'll know if this is right_

The male dancers and I started dancing together as I sang the next few lines.

_And I feel you, pumping through my veins_

_Am I into you?_

_Or is the music to blame_

My girls came and joined me on stage as we started singing and dancing to the chorus.

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you've got your body moving_

_Got me confusing_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

As the girls continued dancing with the male dancers I walked slowly up to Chris and put my arm loosely on his shoulder and sang. I leaned up to his ear and sang slowly and seductively.

_The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me_

_Like fire in the dark_

_We're like living art_

_And it hits me, like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me_

_Or is the music to blame_

I joined my girls back on stage and together we sang the chorus.

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you've got your body moving_

_Got me confusing_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

Since I was the strongest singer out of all of us I sang the next verse whilst my girls danced really close to me and when I say close I mean REALLY close, close enough that little kids shouldn't be watching.

_So come on baby, keep provoking me_

_Keep on rubbing me, like a rodeo_

_Baby pull me close, _

_Come on here we go, here we go here we go_

_And it hits me, like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame_

My girls and I sang and danced to the last verse together.

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you got your body moving_

_Got me confusing, I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece _

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

'Who owns my heart?' I sang the last line with my hands on my hips with my girls on either sides of me a little back, we looked into the crowd as they started screaming. We played a few more songs and all too soon the concert was over.

'Thanks Los Angelos, hope you enjoyed the concert,' I yelled into the mike and they screamed

'I'm gonna take that as a yes,' I laughed

'Make sure you buy our album, I'm Rose Mazar and we're Broken Promises.' I yelled and ran off stage and into the dressing room where the rest of my band mates were waiting.

"Well that was fun" Danielle said smiling and I laughed and sat down at my mirror,

"Yeah awesome" I said

"What's with the tone Mazar?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow and I glared at him, still couldn't do it

"_They _are here" I said, I didn't need to say who _they _were, they already knew, we knew everything about each other. Chris came up and kissed my head and we looked at each other in the mirror.

"Get a room you guy's" Mark said trying to lighten the mood, it worked I pounced on him and tackled him to the floor face first.

"I would but your in it," I told him sitting on his back, he tried to say something but it was muffled by the floor

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked smiling and my girls laughed as I lifted his head off the ground by his hair

"I said I'm going to kill you Mazar" he said angrily

"You're forgetting something?" Nick-my brother-said smiling with his arms crossed over his chest

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Mark asked my brother

"You can't kill a Mazar" My brother said mysteriously and I laughed as he helped me up, we heard a laugh and all turned around.

"Hey Rose," she said smiling sheepishly

**Okay guy's tell me what you think, I had to rewrite this chapter because I forgot to save it when my computer crashed so I hope I got everything right plz tell me what you think and who do you think it is haha you probably already know but please review. **


	3. Author's Note: Poll

**Hey guy's I will be updating soon but I recently had a review giving me a VERY good name for the band but I would like your opinion to so please go to my page and vote on the title of the band if you have other ideas on names just inbox me or leave a review and I'll add it to the poll. Thanks.**

**Love Ozera's Girl**

**xx**


	4. Newcomers

_Previously _

"_Hi Rose" she said smiling sheepishly_

Chapter 3-

"Princess Dragomir" I said unemotionally as Nick and Mark came and stood beside me, protectively. I saw her flinch when I called her 'Princess' good serves her right, there was one face I was actually happy to see

"Hey Little Dhampir" Adrien said smiling and came over and hugged me, I hugged him back tightly

"Hey Adrien, it's good to see you again, you should visit more often" I said smiling

"Yo man, long time no see," Nick said smiling and gave him a brotherly hug which I laughed at

"I know I was going to visit last month but things came up with my Aunt, Sorry" Adrien replied and Nick shrugged

"It's cool, so you up for a bit of clubbing tonight?" Nick asked smiling, already knowing his answer

"Cause Man" Adrien replied

"Why do you even bother asking, you know Adrien will always say yes, a chance to get yet ANOTHER girl home with him, he wouldn't pass that up" I said smiling and everyone laughed

"Little Dhampir, I'm wounded" Adrien said holding his heart, I just rolled my eyes smiling

"Aren't you going to say hello to your dear cousin? Adrien I'm wounded" Marie said and I laughed at his shocked expression

"My apologies cousin, I got distracted by Rose's beautiful face" he replied winking at me

"Don't bring me into this" I laughed, as Adrien went over and gave Marie a hug and kissed her cheek

"You knew where she was this whole time and didn't tell me?" Lissa asked Adrien

"Yes, you didn't deserve to know, you're a selfish little bitch and to be quite honest I like Rose a hell of a lot better than you" Adrien replied angrily so I put a soothing hand on his shoulder

"So girls you up for a little partying tonight?" I asked with a cheeky grin

"Hell yeah" they yelled

"What are you up to Rosie?" Chris asked trying to figure me out but I just smiled innocently and said

"I don't know what you're talking about Chrissy" he scoffed

"Rosie I've lived with you for over 3 years I know when you're up to something" he replied and I just smiled

"Should I be worried?" Danielle asked and I laughed

"Cause not babe, you know I'd never hurt you" I said smiling mischievously

"Look about last weekend I didn't sleep with him I swear, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry" she said looking scared

"Darling, sorry doesn't make it alright, now it's time for some revenge" I told her and Marie laughed and replied

"Count me in" and I smiled

"Traitor" Danielle yelled laughing and threw a pillow at her

"So what you wearing?" Danielle asked and I shrugged

"Hey Nick can you please go get me an iced chocolate?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes and he smiled and nodded, when he walked out of the room I quickly shut the door and Marie said

"It's kinda cute how he's so overprotective with you,"

"Dam he's hot" Danielle said

"DON' .DARE" I said to her and she sighed

"Come on Rose, please once, he's sex on legs you can't deny me him, I'm getting wet just looking at him" she said and Marie laughed

"Okay EWWWWW, that's my brother we're talking about and no Nick is strictly OFF LIMITS," I replied and she sighed

"Fine" she sulked and I laughed, I put on white mini shorts and couldn't decide which shirt to wear, I had two choices either wear the purple and black corset or wear my black leather corset

"Wear the black and purple one," Chris told me and I nodded and pulled my shirt off, I turned to Chris and said

"Help me" he smiled and walked over,

I handed him the corset and pulled my hair to the side as he started doing it up, when he'd finished he put his hands on my hips and kissed my neck, I tilted it to the side and closed my eyes. I opened them back up when someone cleared their throat.

" . .SISTER" Nick said and Chris backed up with his hands in the air as I turned to glare at my brother

"Since when can you tell me who can't touch me?" I yelled and he took a menacing step towards me and I backed up

"That's what I thought" he replied and I looked away

"You're not wearing that, get changed" he said, I went to open my mouth but he bet me to it

"That's not a request" he said and walked out, I turned to Danielle and said

"I'll give you a thousand dollars to get my brother off my case tonight" she smiled and jumped up

"Honey, I'll do it for free" she said and got dressed into the black corset and black leather mini shorts, Marie wore pretty much the same thing, we threw a shirt over our corsets and pulled pants over our shorts

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded

"Al I'm guessing You'se brought your own transportation?" I asked and she nodded

"Very well take your cars and follow us" I told her and she nodded, we walked out to our cars with security in front and behind us.

Guardian Belikov, Adrien and Lissa were in one car whilst Eddie, Alberta and Jill were in another, they trailed behind us as we made our way back to my house. I stopped the car at the gates as two security guys came up to my car

"Who are the visitors?" They asked

"Old friends" I told them and they nodded and said

"Welcome home, Miss Mazar" and opened the gates for me, we drove in and parked our cars, as I walked up to the front door there was a note that said Kiz, I opened it and read it then said to Nick

"_babam i__ş__ için kalan o birkaç gün içinde dönece__ğ__im ve davranmaya söyledi_" nick nodded and replied smiling

(Dad's left for business he said he'll be back in a few days and to behave)

"_o, bana küçük kız karde__ş__i davranmaya anlamına geliyordu_" I glared at him as he laughed, I opened the front door and walked in with everyone following behind me

(He meant you to behave little sister, not me)

"Wow" I heard Lissa say, I walked to the kitchen and got a chocolate donut

"You haven't changed one bit" Alberta laughed, I held up my hair

"I change all the time" I said smiling and she laughed

"Make yourself comfortable" I told the guest

"Hey küçük kız kardeşi Marsha gece gelebilir?"

(hey little sister can Marsha come tonight)

"Sürece sürtük benden uzak tutmak gibi" I replied smiling innocently and he replied

(As long as you keep the slut away from me)

"Kimin konuştuğunu görün" Chris choked on his drink whilst the girls tried to hide their smiled, I just looked shocked

(Look who's talking)

"Özür sert olduğunu ediyorum, o lütfen?" he asked and I nodded and walked into the kitchen with Chris and he rubbed my back

(I'm sorry that was harsh, can she please)

"Cunnus non sum i am?" I asked Chris, he kissed my head and replied

(I'm not a slut am i?)

"Non utique non Rosie" he said, he pulled my chin up so I was looking into his eyes

(No, of course not Rosie)

"Rose amabo te, non es propinquus cunnus non" I smiled and hugged him, I felt him kiss my hair

(Rose I love you, you are not a slut not even close)

"Aliquam Chris Diligo te"

(Thanks Chris, I love you to)

"What are they saying?" I heard Nick asked the others

"I don't even know what language they are speaking, how the hell am I supposed to know" Danielle said

"They speak that language when they are feeling affectionate, none of us know what language it is, they won't tell us" Marie said

"And you're not going to find out" I told them and Chris replied smiling down at me

"It's OUR language"


	5. Tonight

Chapter 4-Tonight

_Previously_

"_They speak that language when they are feeling affectionate, none of us know what language it is, they won't tell us" Marie said_

"_And you're not going to find out" I told them and Chris replied smiling down at me_

"_It's OUR language"_

We arrived at our usual club, Tonight, just after 10:30, there was a line outside the door like their always is but Chris and I just strolled up to the front of the line and to the security guard who smiled at us and said

"Evening Mr and Mrs Ozera, have a good night" and let us through

The club was packed, as usual, with hot and sweaty people grinding against one another, as we avoided the people we walked to the bar and ordered a few drinks and a few shots then walked to the V.I.P section whilst we waited for our drinks. I sat on Chris's lap as we all sat on the lounges and talked. Shortly our drinks arrived and all three of us girls smiled at each other whilst the boys laughed and Chris just shook his head and said

"I'm in"

"You're insane" Mark replied laughing

"You know how Rose likes to play dirty" he said

"Oh I know" Chris said smiling cheekily whilst putting 50 bucks on the table, I put 100 whilst the girls each put 50

"You're to confident Rose" Danielle said smiling

"Bring it" I replied

"1…..2…..3…GO" Nick yelled and all 4 of us downed our drinks, well the girls only had two shots before they gave up which only left Chris and I, I ended up winning with 11 shots and him 9

"What the hell is in those shots Rose" Marie asked laughing as I grabbed the money and shoved it in my bra

"Don't know EXACTLY, I just ask them to put every strong spirit in it" I said smiling

"Uh uh uh" Chris said taking 100 bucks out of my bra

"HEY I won" I said smiling

"I came close" he replied kissing me

"Come on, let's dance" I said pulling him up and onto the dance floor just as Rihanna's song We found love came on, Chris smiled cause he knew this was my favourite song, we continued dancing for a few more songs before we went and sat back down, with Eddie, Al, Guardian Belikov, Jill and the Princess.

"You want a drink?" I asked them and Jill replied

"Yes plz" I laughed

"I know I've been gone for three years but your still underage" I smiled when she frowned

"Wait till we get home" and she perked right up

"Would you like anything?" I asked the Princess

"No thank you" she replied, and I shrugged my shoulders and replied

"Suit yourself" The rest of the gang joined us laughing and I smiled

"What are You'se all laughing at?" I asked and they held up a small plastic bag that had white pills in it and I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Are they drugs?" The Princess asked as I shook my head

"No shit" I replied

"Here" Marie said handing the bag to me but Chris took it and pulled two out and I opened my mouth as he placed them in there, then he kissed me and as our tongues fought for dominance he took one off the pills and swallowed it as I did the same. Chris and I walked up to the bar, well Chris walked I stumbled, and ordered a few more drinks and took them back to the table

"Nick's a bit quiet tonight" Marie commented and as I looked at my brother who was in a heavy make out session with Danielle I smiled

"Excellent" I replied and hoped onto Chris's lap as he put his hands on my hips and smiled at me

"So looks like my brother's gonna be busy tonight" I said smiling mischievously

"Which means, so will we" he finished for me and crashed his lips onto mine, we decided to head home just after 2 which was a bit early for us but we were all a little too eager to get to bed, the last thought I had before I gave into the bliss was thank god the walls are sound proof and fell asleep cuddled up in Chris's arms with a smile on my face.


	6. AN

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

sageivashkov

Ozera's Girl


	7. Breakfast

Chapter 5

I woke up still cuddled in Chris's arms, without waking him, I crawled out of bed and hoped in the shower to wake myself up. Not long later my head started hurting, so I got out, wrapped a towel around me and walked back into my room. Chris was sitting up leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Good morning" I said smiling, he looked at me with a cheeky grin

"It certainly is" he said and I rolled my eyes, I went to my closet to find something to wear, I decided to just go casual so I chucked on denim mini shorts and a red singlet. I heard the shower start just as I finished getting dressed, I walked in and started brushing my hair.

"Don't mind me, I'm just in the shower" Chris said and I laughed

"Never do and since when are you self-conscience?" I asked

"I'm not but you could have knocked" he said, I pulled the shower curtain across and Chris stood there in all his glory making my mouth water.

"I think you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I said smiling at him

"Whatever" he said wetting his hair while I just stood there checking him out

"You done yet" he asked smiling at me I looked down my cheeks going red, next thing I know strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was hit with hot water, I screamed and laughed at the same time

"Chris…." He just laughed and held me under the water while I thrashed in his arms, when I got free I ran into my bedroom, Chris quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran after me laughing.

"I'm not done with you" he said and lunged at me, we went rolling around until Chris was on top pinning my arms above my head, I laughed

"Okay, okay, I surrender" he just smiled

"Now you can come willing….." he said and kissed my neck. "…..or I can take you with force" I smiled at him, I went to answer him when someone cleared their throat, we looked up, Marie and Mark had amused expressions on their faces but Lissa looked a little hurt,

"Ever heard of knocking" I said and Chris laughed still on top of me

"Say's the girl that just walks in on me in the shower" he replied and I smiled at him

"That's different" I said he leaned closer and said

"Is that so" and kissed me

"Breakfast is ready," Lissa said and walked out, Chris got up and helped me up

"I'll be down in a minute, I have to get dressed…Again" I said looking at Chris who just smiled, Marie and Mark walked out, I got out of my shorts and singlet and threw them across the room, Chris came over, kissed my cheek then walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. I changed into a black mini skirt and a silky black top. I walked downstairs to where everyone was eating breakfast, I went and sat next to Danielle.

"Good Morning" Marie said smiling at me

"Morning" I said avoiding eye contact

"Well don't you look…..refreshed" Mark said and Marie and Danielle laughed

"Glad you're dry now you looked a little…wet before" Marie said and Mark laughed, I tried to conceal my smile by drinking my orange juice, I looked at Alberta's face and she just looked shocked, I started chocking on my drink and Mark said

"Come on Rose, since when do you choke on your liquids, you're a master at keeping them down" Marie laughed and Dimitri and Lissa looked even more shocked, just then Chris decided to come downstairs

"Guy's shut up" I whispered yelled at them and they just laughed, Chris kissed my cheek and sat down next to me

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, Danielle smiled and Mark was about to say something but I cut him off

"NO, you did not" I said glaring at Mark who in turned just laughed

"So Danielle….." I said smiling at her "Where's my brother, he didn't tire you out did he" this time it was her time to chock on her drink

"Ah, he left before you and Chris were…finished" she said trying to turn this around on me, I shook my head

"No, no, no, don't turn this around on Chris and I" I said "Was it worth it?" I asked and she smiled a cheeky grin and said

"Oh yeah, but I gotta say Rosie, you're still better" Dimitri choked on his drink and I smiled at him and said

"So I'm told" and we all laughed

"So Rose, what's been going on, we haven't seen or spoken to you in three years" Eddie said trying to make conversation and I shrugged

"Not much, I've been busy with my training and music" he nodded and replied

"What training?" I looked at Mark who shook his head

"Just training" I replied I knew he wanted to ask more but left it, just then my phone started ringing

"Mazar," I answered

"Gül, üreticilerin yeni albümünde bonus track istiyorum" said Rebecca, our manager, I rubbed my head and groaned (Rose, the producers want a bonus track on the new album)-Turkish

"Biz başka bir ihtiyacım neden Biz zaten, bir bonus parça var mı?" I asked (We already have a bonus track, why do we need another one?)-Turkish

"Üretici bir dick çünkü" was Rebecca's reply I laughed (Because the producers a dick)-Turkish

"You got that right" I said in English and she laughed

"The catch is it has to be done by the end of the day" she said

"What, by today?" I asked shocked

"Yes, do you think you can do it?" she asked and I sighed

"Yeah, sure, leave it to me" I said and she replied

"Thanks Rose, " and hung up,

"Who was that?" Chris asked

"Rebecca" I answered and he already knew what she wanted

"By today?" Marie asked and I nodded

"I had plans today" she sighed

"Did it involve you, Mark and a bed" I asked and she blushed

"No" she said quietly and I laughed

"Don't worry, I'll write it, when I need you I'll come get you" I told her and she smiled

"Thanks Rosie, you're the best"

"I know" I shrugged

"I'll help you" Chris said to me, I smiled at him

"No it's alright, I'll be fine" he smiled and said

"Quod suus non pro disputatione Rosie, ego iuvare te" I smiled at him and replied (That's not up for discussion Rosie, I'm helping you)-Latin

"Non habere ad" And he smiled fangs an all

"Volo ad" (I want to)-Latin

"Enough with that language, can't you talk one I know, like I don't know Romanian" Marie said and I laughed

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' and Chris just laughed.

After breakfast, we all went our separate ways, Chris and I went down to the basement where all our instruments were to write this song.


	8. How do you love Someone

Chapter 6

"Come on Chris, be serious" I said laughing

"We've been at this for an hour Rose, just a little brake" Chris said and I sighed and replied

"Fine, a little break, I'm hungry anyway" we walked upstairs and Chris said

"When AREN"T you hungry" which earned him a slap from me

"So how's the song coming along?" Danielle asked walking inside, I grabbed a dounut and sat on the bench

"It would come along a lot faster if Chris was ever serious" I said and he smiled

"You know Rose, I'm beginning to question whether you can actually write a song or not" Chris said

"Rosie, I think that's a challenge" Mark said coming down stairs with Marie, I laughed

"Well Mark, challenge accepted" I replied and walked back down stairs to the basement. I was sitting on the couch thinking when the lyrics started coming to me, I scribbled them down furiously,

_I walked around, broken _I sang, _Not sure where I'm going_

"No, that doesn't work" I said aloud

_I walked around, broken_

_Emotionally frozen, getting it on_

_Getting it wrong _I smiled as the rest of the lyrics came to me, I finished writing the lyrics and the music and smiled, I walked back upstairs and they were all watching tv

"Need another break Rosie?" Chris asked smiling, I smiled and said

"Nope, I'm finished" his mouth dropped

"Impossible, you were only down there for half an hour" he said and I smiled as the doorbell rang

"Come in" I said and Rebecca walked in

"Hey Rebecca, what you doin here?" Danielle asked

"I come to hear the song" she answered and I smiled

"Well then, why don't we go down to the studio and you can tell me whether you like the song or not" she nodded and we all walked upstairs to our studio.

I gave Mark, Marie, Danielle and Chris the music sheets and said

"Okay, Chris your on drums, Danielle and Marie on guitar and Mark I need you to help with the sound effects, try whatever you like" I told them and they nodded and they grabbed their instruments whilst I put on my headphones.

Chris started playing the drums whilst Marie and Danielle played the guitar, not long Mark started sound effects, the music sounded good let's just hope the lyrics sounded alright as well.

_Momma never taught me how to love_- I read off the sheet

_Daddy never taught me how to feel_

_Momma never taught me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal _– I was a little nervous because this was the first time that I had sung in front of Alberta and the rest of them

_Momma never set a good example_

_Daddy Never held momma's hand_

_Momma found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_- I looked up from the sheet to see Rebecca nodding and the rest of them shocked, well the ones that had never heard me sing

_I've walked around, broken, _

_emotionally frozen, getting' it on, getting' it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love-how do you love someone_

I looked at Rebecca and she smiled at me and nodded, I smiled back happy she liked my song, the thing about my songs is that they always have some truthful meaning behind them, in this case it is loving someone without getting hurt, I don't ever want to feel the pain of love like I did with Dimitri,

_I was always the chosen child, the biggest scandal I became_

_They told me I'd never survive, but survival's my middle name_

_I walked around hoping, just barely coping_

_Getting' it on, getting' it wrong_

I smiled at that line as I saw Mark laugh and shake his head at me

_How do you love someone without getting hurt_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love-how do you love someone_

I looked down at the piece of paper and sang

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth, when you've always lied_

I faintly heard Chris playing the drums a little louder, but I was in my own little world, with me and these lyrics

_How do you _love_ someone and make it last_

_How do you love someone without tripping on the past_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love- how do you love someone_

_How do you love someone_- I sang the last line quietly, the music faded off as I looked at Rebecca expectantly

"So….." I said, she smiled and said as Mark turned on the microphone

"I love it,"

"Yesses" Marie said and I just smiled

"The producers will love it, and you guys have you're fifth album" she said smiling as I took my headphones off and Marie and Danielle came and hugged me

"That's songs awesome Rose" they said and I just smiled, Chris came over and Marie and Danielle walked out of the booth

"That song is REALLY good" Chris said with his arms crossed, I shrugged like it was no big deal and replied

"And you doubted me" he smiled and pulled me into a hug

"Well then for that I shall buy you all the dounuts you desire" I pulled back and with a cheeky grin I said

"What if dounuts isn't want I desire to EAT at the moment" I winked at him as Chris got a cheeky grin and went to reply but someone said or growled I should say

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" I turned around and Nick was there, I blushed, we walked out of the booth and I went and gave him a hug

"Nick, when did you get here?" I asked

"What you don't want me to disturb you're EATING time" he said glaring at Chris, I rubbed my neck and looked down

"What, nothing to say now Rosie" Nick asked looking at me, but I didn't make eye contact, he pulled my chin up roughly, I saw Chris move a little closer

"No…" I whispered

"Sen şanslı babam burada değil " he growled and I pulled my chin away from his hand

_(You're lucky dad's not here)-Turkish_

"Yani bir lanet manwhore gibi etrafında uyumaya izin, ama beni Nick patronu değilsin, değilim, ben neredeyse 21 kulüpler konum" I growled at him, _(So you're allowed to sleep around like a fucking manwhore, but I'm not, you're not the boss of me Nick, I'm almost 21)-Turkish_

He took a step closer but I held my ground, he smiled and rubbed my cheek, I knew what was coming any second he was going to hit me, I tensed as did Chris, Marie, Mark and Danielle, but he didn't lay a hand on me this time all he said was

"Haklısın, özür Rosie, seni seviyorum, ben sadece benim tüm kız kardeşim üzerine adamın düşünce sevmiyorum" he said softly and I smiled a little(_You're right, I'm sorry Rosie, I love you, I just don't like the thought of guy's all over my baby sister)-Turkish_

"You're only older by 3 and half minutes" I said in English, he laughed and replied

"And don't you forget it" he pulled me in for a hug and kissed my head

"Üzgünüm, ben son zamanlarda bir salak oldum" I laughed and said _(I'm sorry, I've been an asshole lately)-Turkish_

"Hayır, gerçekten değil" he raised an eyebrow _(No, not really)-Turkish_

"You've been behaving exactly like an older brother" I said gently, he rolled his eyes

"So you don't think I went too far?" he asked in English

"I didn't say that" I said smiling and he laughed

"I love you Rosie Posie" he said and kissed my forehead

"I love you to Nick" I replied smiling

"That is a great song, " he said letting me go

"Thanks" I said proudly

"I'm guessing Chris didn't help you at all" Nick said smiling, Chris and I said

"Yes," and "No," at the same time

"How do you know I didn't?" Chris questioned defensively and Nick just laughed and shook his head

"Oh honey, its okay" I said hugging Chris

"I could have helped write that song right?" Chris asked hugging me back

"Sure honey," I said and Nick and Mark cracked up laughing,

"Now why don't you get that sexy ass of yours into the kitchen and cook me something delicious" I said and he nodded and walked off, when he was out of site Mark and Nick started laughing even harder whilst Marie and Danielle giggled

"You have him wrapped around those little fingers of yours" Mark said composing himself, I smiled evilly

"Of course I do, I can make any guy do what I want" I said and he scoffed

"Oh really, and how?" he asked,

"A little sex here, a little sex there" I shrugged like it was no big deal then laughed

"Na, all I have to do is bat my eyelashes and you'll do whatever I want" I said softly he smiled cockily

"Yeah right," he said and I smiled and walked a little closer

"Mark, would you be ever so kindly to get me glass of water, I'm quite parched" I said playing with the buttons on his shirt whilst looking him in the eye and leaning closer,

"Of course," he whispered out of breathe and walked off, I turned to face Marie and Danielle who had mixed looks of shock,

"And that's how that is done" I said with my hands on my hips and Nick laughed, he came and kissed my head and walked out shaking his head

"How did you do that?" Marie asked and I smiled

"I just batted my eyes and he followed obediently"

"He never does that for me" Marie asked quietly

"Honey, you're the second power fullest spirit users I know, right under Oskana, you want him to follow you, MAKE him" I said and she looked at me with a cheeky grin

"I knew there was a reason we're friends" she said

"There are many reasons why we're friends, one of them being I'm awesome in bed….." I said cockily and the girls laughed

"No arguments here" Adrien said and I turned my head to face him and winked at him

"Don't forget you can throw one hell of a party" Danielle said and Marie laughed

"And you're the kindest most generous, not to mention sexiest, person I've ever met, you always know when I'm down and EXACTLY how to fix it, THAT'S why we're best friends" Marie said and I smiled

"Awww Marie," I said and hugged them both

"Come on my two sexy lovers, let's go for a swim so we can all get wet" Adrien said coming over and pulling us closer to him, we all laughed

"I'll meet you there, I've got to take care of something" I said stepping away and the girls pouted

"Oh please, like You'se care, you get Adrien all to yourselves, I know you'se like that idea since I always seem to steal Adrien from you" I laughed and they smiled

"Yep, I think it's OUR turn, sharing is caring" Marie said and I laughed

"Don't tire him out TOO much, I want him later" I said threatenly and he laughed

"I'll always have time for you, my little dhampir" Adrien said and they walked off, I rolled my eyes and smiled

"You can come in now" I said and in walked Justin smiling like an idiot, I heard Vasilissa gasp as did Mia, Guardian Belikov, Eddie and Alberta

"You STILL sleeping with Ivoshkov" he said leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and I smiled

"What's it to ya, jealous?" I asked and he smiled and walked closer, the guardians all tensed and walked closer to the Moroi but Justin didn't care about them, he walked right up to me and put a hand on my neck, from the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri take a step towards me, stake in hand,

"Maybe," he said and kissed me, I smiled against his lips, we broke away gasping for air

"Rose…." Eddie said, I smiled at him, he looked frighten and took a step closer to Mia and Lissa, I looked at Justin checking him out, he was dressed in dark faded jeans with a white shirt that clung to his body, showing off his incredibly toned stomach and arms, he had dirty blonde hair, but his most striking features were his eyes, instead of being blue they were…..RED.

**Duh duh duh, CLIFFHANGER! So tell me what you think please I'll try update soon, thanks.**


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7

Justin turned to face Eddie and the rest of the gang, he bowed at both Lissa and Mia

"Princess," he said and she nodded, he looked at Mia "Lady Rinaldi" she nodded back, he turned to me

"It's dangerous for them to be here Rose," I nodded and replied

"I know, but I had no choice, Tatianna dropt them at my door step, literally" he sighed and sat on the couch, I went over and sat on the arm rest

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm the best" I said glaring at him and he laughed with his hands up

"I didn't mean no disrespect, I just meant she dropt three Moroi off with you without an explanation" I hesitated

"She told me the reason" I said "But you can't say it in front of them" he finished for me and I nodded, he looked at Lissa then and smiled

"I can smell her from here" Lissa looked scared and I giggled

"Yes, so I've been told" I replied, he pulled me onto his lap and said

"Rose, if I can smell her, then so can any other Strigoi" I sighed

"I know, I'm trying to be careful Justin, but do you know how hard it is trying to mask their scents" he rubbed his head and groaned

"Has anyone attacked yet" he asked and I nodded

"What?" Lissa yelled

"There has been no attacks" Dimitri said confused

"None that YOU know of" I clarified

"This isn't good" Justin said

"Gee, you think" I said sarcastically

"Is Ozera here?" he asked and I nodded and he growled, I stood up and faced him with my hands on my hips, the guardians tensed

"Can you just try to be civilized towards him" I said

"He tried to kill me" he said "Only because he caught us" I said and Justin smiled

"I'll never forget the look on his face," he laughed and I hit him, he glared at me and stood up, towing over me, I looked up

"What's wrong Justin?" I said innocently and he growled and before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall, I just smiled

"Really Rose, you want to go now" he asked with a smile,

"Bring it" I replied and he released me and took a few steps back

"You break it, you replace it, got it" I said and he nodded, we started, both of us receiving some nasty blows, but he was so fast

"You're slacking in your training Rose" he commented

"No I'm not, I've been training twelve hours a day, JUST like you told me" I replied, he pinned me with my arms above my head,

"Maybe we should make it fifteen" he said standing up, helping me

"Twelve is hard enough Justin, how can I do fifteen" I said catching my breathe

"You're good right now Rose, but if you want to be undefeatable, you will do as I say" I rolled my eyes

"No Strigoi has been able to take me down in a long time" I replied

"That's because none of them were the old ones, you go up against them and your DEAD" he said harshly,

"I'm trying, Justin, but how can I learn when I have no competition, you're hardly ever around to train me," I said and he replied

"That's because I'm busy training other guardians" I sighed

"Glad to know I rank UNDER the other guardians"

"Rose I didn't mean it like that" he said and took a step closer but I shook my head and backed up

Вы должны оставить, у меня есть чем заняться, просто перейдите обратно в опекуны "" he sighed (You should leave, I've got stuff to do, just go back to your guardians)-Russian

"Роза, пожалуйста, я не хотел это так, я постараюсь вам помочь, я обещаю, только не отталкивала меня, я люблю тебя" he said but I scoffed and shook my head, I met his eyes and said (Rose, please, I didn't mean it like that, I'll try to help you, I promise, just don't push me away, I love you)-Russian

"Обещания ничего не значат для меня" he looked hurt "Теперь я спрошу еще раз, отпуск," he sighed and nodded, he took a step closer but I held my ground, I saw the guardians get ready for a fight (Promises mean nothing to me)-Russian (Now I'll ask one more time, LEAVE,)-Russian

"Мне жаль роз" he put a hand on my cheek then disappeared (I'm sorry Rose)-Russian

"Rose, you're working WITH Strigoi, now" Eddie yelled angrily, I turned to face him and said deathly cold

"You don't know me, you don't my life, so don't judge me, I have my reasons, but the FUCK out" he seemed shocked

"Does Tatianna know that you're working with Strigoi" he said angry and I laughed

"Of course she does, Tatianna knows EVERYTHING" I said looking at Dimitri

"And she left three Moroi in your care knowing this" Eddie asked and I replied

"Yes," Alberta decided to cut in

"You said there was an attack, how come we weren't notified?" she asked

"Because I didn't want you to be" I replied

"But it involved us, it involved the Moroi" she said angry

"Yes, but we handled it, just a small threat, only 5 Strigoi" I replied and her mouth opened surprised

"ONLY 5 Strigoi," Dimitri said shocked and I rolled my eyes

"Come with us on our next hunt and I'll show you when to freak out about Strigoi, 5 Strigoi for us is nothing, try taking on 200, now THAT's hard" I replied

"Impossible" Alberta said and I shrugged walking up stairs with them following

"Only a few broken bones" I said

"What's that for?" Isaac asked coming through the back door

"Isaac" I said and ran and hugged him

"Hey my little flower" he said and I laughed

"You weren't supposed to get back for another few days" I said letting him go and he smiled

"I missed ya Rose, I had to come back early, make sure you weren't in any trouble" he said and I rolled my eyes

"I'm ALWAYS in trouble" I said and he laughed,

"So why we talking about broken bones, you get into another fight?" he asked checking to make sure I was fine

"I was talking about that fight with over 200 Strigoi, it wasn't impossible only a few broken bones" I said and he laughed

"Only a few broken bones, you're kidding Rose, you fricken died" he said and I heard gasps from behind

"But she's alive now" Dimitri said

"Because I brought her back….again" Isaac said smiling at me

"You're a spirit user" Lissa said and Isaac rolled his eyes

"Well, duh" he said and I laughed

"Wait, you said again, how many times have you brought her back?" Dimitri asked, Isaac thought about and then looked at me,

"JUST Rose, about 15 times it think," and I nodded and turned to face them

"That's impossible" Lissa said

"I've brought Marie back 6 times, Mark back 4 times, Danielle back 8 times, Christian back 3 times and Nick, I've bought back 12" Isaac said and I laughed at their expressions

"What can I say, I have a dangerous life" I said

"But you can't be bonded to all of them, it's not possible" Lissa said and Isaac smiled

"I'm not bonded to any of them" Isaac said "We break the bond, so they can choose what they want, I don't MAKE them stay with me, they are free to leave whenever they want" I hugged Isaac, he pulled back and looked at me

"Justin was here, wasn't he?"

"No," I said and he rolled his eyes "I can SMELL him on you" he said and I blushed

"My bad" I said and he sighed

"Don't tell Christian," was all he said and I smiled "Wasn't planning to" he smiled cheekily

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sunbake" I said and walked outside. I went over to the pool where everyone was in and took my shirt off so I was in my bra and took my skirt off, leaving me in my underwear, I sat down on one of the chairs and relaxed for a little while until Chris came over.

"Enough room for two?" he asked and I opened my eyes and smiled, I moved forward, he sat behind me and I leaned against his chest, he wrapped an arm around me while handing me a plate, I looked down and saw two dounuts, I smiled and began eating it,

"Guy's get you're ass's in the pool" Danielle laughed and I smiled but shook my head

"We're talking" Chris said

"Well talk later, come on" she said, but I just smiled, I heard the door open and not long after Lissa and Mia jumped in the pool with their bikinis on, followed by Eddie who was wearing swimming trunks, what surprised me was that Dimitri was also in swimming trunks, but he sat at the edge of the pool, with his feet in the water.

"Come on guy's just for a little while," Marie said and I laughed

"Nope," I said

"Come on Rose," Chris said, I moved forward

"Go, I'm not stoping you," he smiled and grabbed my arms as someone grabbed my feet, Mark. They lifted me up and carried me to the edge of the pool.

"Guy's I'm not kidding, put me down" I said wriggling around, trying to get free and they laughed

"This is payback for walking in on me in the shower," Chris laughed

"You walk in on me in the shower all the time and it's not like we have never had sex in the shower before" I said wriggling even more

"Very true, but I feel like making you wet" he said seductively and I replied

"Baby, if you wanted to make me wet, there is a bed upstairs that would sufficed"

"Too bad, this is more fun…..for me" Mark said and they began swinging me

"1…..2….3" they said and threw me into the pool whilst I screamed, I hit the surface of the water, when I came up for air, I wiped the water out of my eyes and glared at Mark and Chris who were laughing

"Christian Fucking Ozera, get your ass in the pool NOW" I yelled and mark laughed

"Looks like Chrissie's in trouble" mark said

"Oh no, you're dead to Mark," I said and he smiled and jumped in next to Marie who laughed, Chris dived in and swam under me, pulling me, under, I went to fight him, but he crashed his lips to mine, and I smiled, when we came to the surface, we smiled

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, I wrapped my arms around his neck and said

"Nope," he kissed me harder this time

"What about now?" he said out of breathe

"Maybe" I said wrapping my legs around his waist, he kissed me again but this time shoved two fingers into me and I moaned, and kissed him harder

"What about now?" he said smiling at me

"Yes," I said smiling and I kissed him

"Okay, Ewww guy's you want to play with each other, there are bedrooms everywhere in this house, I don't want to hear it" Danielle said and I laughed turning to her, whilst Chris wrapped his arms around me from behind, Adrien had his arms around her,

"Like you're one to talk, I know what Adrien's doing" I said and she blushed

"Touché" she said and we all laughed, I went and sat at the edge of the pool and Chris came and stood in between me, with his back to me,

"So are we going hunting tonight?" Chris asked pulling one of my legs over his shoulder and rubbing it

"I don't know, do you WANT to?" I asked and he shrugged, he turned his head to face me, with a cheeky grin he asked

"Do you trust me?" I looked at him confused "Of course" I said, he grabbed my hands and dunked under water, pulling me with him, he jumped back up with me on his shoulders and I laughed

"A little warning next time," and he laughed

"Oi, you guy's want to see if you can beat us yet" Chris yelled and they smiled,

"Bring it" they said, Adrien put Danielle on his shoulders and Mark put Marie on his, I turned to face Mia and Lissa

"Mia get on Eddie's shoulders, Lissa hop on Dimitri's you'se can play to" they looked a bit uncertain

"Dimitri stop being a sook and put her on your shoulders" he smiled and gently put Lissa on his shoulders, she squealed

"It's so high" I laughed at her

"Yes, he IS quite tall" Mia hoped on Eddie's shoulders and we all began, it was Christian and I verses Mark and Marie first, there was no question, Chris and I won

"We're just too good Chris" I said and he laughed, next up was Adrien and Danielle, who looked a bit worried,

"I forfeit" she yelled before I even layed a hand on her and Chris laughed

"You can't forfeit" I said shocked and she nodded

"Yep, yes I can, I allow it" she said and Adrien laughed, Danielle hit his head

"Don't laugh at me" and I laughed this time, almost falling off of Chris but he caught me,

"Come on Danielle," I said smiling

"Stop being a sook" I said but she shook her head and crossed her arms, I smiled and said

"Fine" and she relaxed so I pushed her off of Adriens shoulders

"You lose," I said

"ROSE…" she yelled, and I smiled

"Yes," I said innocently

"You better sleep with one eye open" I laughed and said "Why, I have Chris right next to me, to protect me" I said and he laughed

"There is NO way I'm getting involved" Chris said and I replied

"Chrissie, you'd let her hurt me" I began kissing his neck

"What kind of man are you," he growled and pulled me off his shoulders so my legs wrapped around his waist, he put his hands on my hips and said

"Your man" he whispered and kissed me, I ran my hands through his hair and smiled

"That's what I thought" I replied and he growled,

"Rose, there's um someone here to see you" Isaac said coming outside

"Who is it?" I asked confused

"Kim" he said and I sighed

"What, she's not supposed to be here" I said and he nodded

"I'll be there in a sec" I replied getting out of the pool, I started drying myself off when I heard someone scream

"Mummy" I looked up and a little girl came running at me, I smiled and caught her, and she hugged me,

"Hey sweetie," I said and kissed her forehead,

"Daddy" she screamed and reached out, Chris came over and took her

"Hey Princess," he said

"Momma" came another little voice and I looked up to see a little boy running to me, I picked him up and kissed him

"I missed you" he said and I replied "I missed you to"

"Rose…." I heard Lissa say and I turned and she looked surprised

"Why don't we go inside and I'll explain" I said and walked inside with them following me, I walked inside and Kim was standing at the front door

"Sorry Rose, but I had to bring them home," she said and I shook my head

"Don't worry about it, thank you" I said and handed her some money, she smiled at me and left, I sat down on the couch with Chris and my two kids, I quickly texted my dad before I looked at them.

"You have kids?" Lissa asked shocked and I nodded

"Мамы, кто все эти люди" my eldest son Cameron asked, I smiled down at him (Momma, who are all these people)-Russian

"Вот некоторые старые друзья" I replied "Чей парень, он действительно высок" I laughed (These are some old friends)-Russian (Whose the guy, he's really tall)-Russian

"Просто друг" I said and he nodded (Just a friend)-Russian

"Who's their father" Lissa asked and I stiffened, I looked down at Cameron

"Sweetie why don't you take your sister upstairs to play" I said and he nodded, he took Caitlyn's hand and let her up stairs

"My eldest son's name is Cameron Hathaway," I said

"Wait, so you have another son?" She asked and I hesitated before I nodded

"Cameron's four years old," I said but she shook her head

"You've only been gone for three" she said and I bit my lip

"I got pregnant before I left, no one knew about it, my dad helped me" I said

"But I would have noticed if you started putting on weight" she said but I smiled

"Another side effect of being shadow kissed, you can't tell I'm pregnant, the pregnancy only lasts five months" I replied

"Whose Cameron's father?" she asked again, I glared at her

"None of your business" I said a bit harshly

"My Eldest daughters name is Caitlyn Ozera" I said smiling

"She can't be yours, she's a Moroi" she said disbelieving, I smiled at Chris who wrapped his arm around me

"When I reproduce with a dhampir, it creates a dhampir offspring, when I reproduce with a Moroi it creates a Moroi offspring, I don't really know why, another side effect I guess" I said, she looked at Chris hurt filling her eyes

"You had a kid with Rose" she said and he nodded, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe

"They're beautiful kids" she said and I smiled and thanked her

"But you have more?" she asked just as the door opened, my parents came in holding a baby each and Lissa gasped, I smiled and stood up, taking my son from dad, Adrien came and took my daughter from mum, I smiled at my son

"Hey baby" I cooed and he smiled at me

"This is my youngest son, Cody and my youngest daughter Brittany…..Ivoshkov" I said and they gasped, I sat back down with Chris whilst Adrien sat down on the other couch, next to Lissa.

"You had twins" she said and I nodded smiling down at my son

"Cody's older by a minute, Brittany's the youngest" Adrien said smiling at his daughter,

"Only Brittany's a Moroi" she commented and I nodded,

"Tatianna knows about her great great niece and nephew?" Lissa asked and I nodded

"Can, I hold him" she asked and I looked up

"Please" she said and I nodded, I stood up and walked over to her and gently placed Cody in her arms, they both had the Ivoshkov's eyes, but Brittany inherited my hair and face, whilst Cody inherited his father's hair and face. Lissa smiled at Cody

"You're so beautiful" and kissed his head

"How old are they?" she asked "A month" I said and she looked shocked

"Cameron, Caitlyn" I called and they came running down stairs, Cameron ran to me and Caitlyn jumped on Chris's lap, I smiled at them and said

"I want you guy's to meet your Aunt and Uncles."


End file.
